Truth or Dare: Insanity Style
by Sister Paige
Summary: Naraku, Kagura, Inu-Gang, Sesshy, Rin, Jaken and Kouga all get stuck in a barrier. What to do? Well play Truth or Dare of course! Naraku is the first to go insane! Send Reviews! [Incomplete] Happy New Year!
1. Stuck In A Barrier

**"Phew.... I thought we would never escape!" exclaims a hanyou with silver hair and a red kimono named Inuyasha as he jumps through the forest with a girl named Kagome on his back. Followed by him was Sango, Miroku and Shippo on the two-tailed feline cat demon named Kirara. He was not aware of where he was going.**

**"Watch out!" exclaimed Kagome as they were headed right in a small blue barrier in a large field. Inuyasha was not paying any attention to where he was going so he went straight into the barrier followed by Kirara and the others.**

**"Kagura come here NOW!" demanded Naraku just outside his fortress. He was growing impatient because he was waiting about an hour for Kagura to come outside.**

**"Yes Naraku! I was putting on my makeup." Kagura looked down beside her. There stood a girl named Kanna with a mirror. "No, sorry Kanna you cannot come." The girl in white put on a frown but then walked back into the fortress. Kagura threw up her feather into the air and the two of them got on. They soared into the air looking for where Inuyasha and the gang was.**

**A wolf-demon named Kouga was getting ready to leave the wolf den when Ginta a comrad and Hokkaku another comrad ask where he is going. "I am going to see my beloved Kagome."**

**"Hurry back soon!" commented Ginta.**

**"Dont get hurt!" said Hokkaku.**

**Kouga left the wolf den and ran to Inuyasha by smelling the scent of the hanyou.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru, where are going?" asked a toad named Jaken, who was a slave to the half-demon brother of Inuyasha named Sesshomaru who was a demon that ruled the western lands. The demon did not reply. "Rin, you try asking him! He wont answer me."**

**"Yes Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru, Rin and Master Jaken wish to know where we are heading," asked a girl in a yellow and orange checkered dress with black hair named Rin.**

**"We are going to see my wretched half-brother, Inuyasha. I will kill him for he is a disgrace in the family name," replied Sesshomaru as he flicked his white fluffy boa behind his neck.**

**"Inuyasha has put up a barrier, Naraku. We can probably go right through it," said Kagura.**

**"Hey! What are you doing here Kagura?" questioned the wolf-demon Kouga. **

**"Destroying Inuyasha with Naraku. Why are you here?" asked Kagura.**

**"To see my beloved Kagome, of course! Why else? Hmm.. Maybe I could beat up that puppy too!" replied Kouga.**

**"Back off! He's mine you pathetic demons!" replied Sesshomaru from below. All of them headed towards Inuyasha, closer and closer.**

**"We can't get out! The spell will eventually wear off," said the monk named Miroku. **

**"Well what are we supposed to do until then?!" exclaimed Shippo, the fox demon.**

**"Hmm... We dont have any cards to play anything," Sango said in boredom.**

**"We dont got no wood to make no fire to eat! IM STARVING!" complained Inuyasha.**

**"I know, let's play 'TRUTH OR DARE!'"suggested Kagome.**

**"What in the world is that?" asked Shippo, Sango and Inuyasha all together at the same time.**

**"I believe it is a game that you do funny things," said Miroku.**

**"Ughhh, sort of. Let me explain, I ask someone 'Truth or Dare?' If they pick Truth, I ask them a question and they answer truthfully. You should normally ask questions that you don't know the answer too. If they choose dare, then you dare them to do something that they won't normally do such as doing a dance or singing; and they HAVE to do it. Well, maybe with some exceptions. The person who does the dare or answers the truth question, gets to ask another person. So.. do you want to play?" explained Kagome.**

**"Sure."**

**"Sure.**

**"I guess... But don't make me do anything stupid or something I can't do! Remember I am SMALL!"**

**"Feh."**

**"Is that a yes Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.**

**"Whatever," came a reply.**

**"Okay, I go first." Kagome looked around and saw everyone waiting for her to pick. **

**A/N: Who will she pick? Lol okay! They are trapped in a barrier and cannot get out! Will playing this game keep them sane? Or will they eventually get insane?! Ooh wouldn't that be fun? Seeing Inuyasha Insane! LOL! Okay Send your R&R's! If I get atleast 2 I'll put up the next chapter! **

**P.S: If you're wondering... A/N means Author's Note.**

**R&R's mean Read and Review's I think...**


	2. Naraku Insane

**"I pick, Sango." Sango had a surprised expression on her face. "Truth or dare?" asked Kagome.**

**"Dare...."**

**"Okay, I dare you to sing a song to.... SHIPPO!" exlcaimed Kagome.**

**"S-SHIPPO?! Why him...?"**

**"I dont know... The first name that popped up into my head."**

**"Feh.." was Inuyasha's usually saying.**

**"Me like a songy! ME LIKE A SONGY!" The fox demon was jumping up and down chanting it over and over again.**

**"Okay..! Well isn't it so dandy?**

**That you like candy!**

**Kagome brings you some,**

**Your favourite kind is gum.**

**If you have too much you become hyper,**

**And soon enough you'll need a diaper!"**

**Miroku, Kagome and Shippo all clapped. "I did NOT need to know about the diaper!" complained Inuyasha.**

**"Well it's hard to make up a song on the spot like that!" Sango sobbed. Miroku put his hand on her shoulder.**

**XxXxXxSLAPxXxXxX**

**"What was that for? I was trying to make you feel better!" whined Miroku.**

**"Well, that slap made me feel much better!" Sango joyfully said.**

**"Oh well, well.. Isn't just fine and dandy? A barrier! HA! I can come right through it!" Kagura and Naraku walked right through the barrier. **

**"Kagome! I've come for you at last! Oh and you mutt will be beaten up by me! Leave Kagome alone!" proclaimed Kouga.**

**"Both of you back off! I told you he is mine!" Sesshomaru said. Kouga, Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken all walked through the barrier. "GET THEM!"**

**"WAIT! We are trapped in the barrier and you cannot get out! Once you kill us, what else will you do? Nothing! We just have to do something to keep us sane until the barrier goes away." explained the monk bravely.**

**"But what would we do?" asked Kagura.**

**"There is no decent food here.." complained Sesshomaru.**

**"MY FOOD ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?! HMPH!" Kagome shouted at Sesshomaru.**

**"Well, it's just that there is not any fire here. Is there?" asked Jaken.**

**"It doesn't look like it. So what shall we do?" questioned Naraku.**

**"Well we were playing a game that you ask questions that you dont know about someone or you make them do something weird," explained Sango.**

**"What was it called? Tough or Die?" asked Inuyasha rudely.**

**"Oh!! I know! It's called Truth or Dare!" shouted Rin.**

**"What is this game you speak of Rin?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome and Rin both explain the game to Kouga, Jaken, Sesshomaru, Naraku and Kagura.**

**"Okay, well it was my turn. I choose Sesshomaru. Truth or Dare?" questioned Sango.**

**"Truth."**

**"What are you, chicken? BWAK BWAK BWAK BWAK!!!" Naraku shouted. **

**"I think he's finally cracked.." said Kagome.**

**"Nope, he's probably temporary looney," suggested Shippo.**

**"All wrong, he just needs his fresh air. He will be like this and then calm down in a minute or two," explained Kagura.**

**"IM NOT A CHICKEN! Fine I choose Dare!" proclaimed Sesshomaru.**

**"Fine, I dare you to... hug your brother; Inuyasha!" said Sango.**

**"Half-Brother!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru.**

**"You do know he's hugging you...?" said Miroku.**

**"Don't hug him! You will get mutt germs!! EWW!" Kouga laughed.**

**"Of course I won't hug him! His complexion is horrible. He smells like blood, he's dirty! His clothes reak and are stained! And worst of all, his hair is messy! Of course not!" complained Sesshomaru.**

**"But you have to Lord Sesshomaru. If you dont you will be called a wimp forever!" encouraged Jaken.**

**"WIMP! WIMP!" chanted Naraku.**

**"Alright.." Sesshomaru hugged Inuyasha for two seconds. "EWW!" Sesshomaru quickly pulled out a perfume and sprayed his clothes. **

**"You have perfume? Why didn't you tell me?" sobbed Rin.**

**"Oooh! I've been looking for this EVERYWHERE!" Kagura quickly snatched his perfume and sprayed all over her body. She then gave the bottle back to Sesshomaru."**

**"Your turn Sesshomaru!" said Kagome.**

**"Hmm... What is your name.. You little fox..?"asked Sesshomaru.**

**"I'm Shippo!" exclaimed Shippo.**

**"Hmm.. very well then. Truth or dare?" questioned Sesshomaru.**

**"Truth."**

**"Why do you travel with these.... humans and half-breed?"**

**"Because we want him too!" exclaims Sango and Kagome.**

**"He's annoying!" complained Inuyasha.**

**"He's a little brat!" said Miroku.**

**"HEHE! PEST! BRAT! ANNOYING!" Naraku laughed.**

**"No.. I wanted to avenge my father's death. But now that I have, I have nothing more to do and no where to go! So I just stick with these guys to find the shards of the Shikon Jewel." said Shippo. **

**"Okay your turn!" said Kagura. She seemed to be excited to be playing this game. It was weird to see Kagura...A/N: May I dare say..**

**Happy.**

**"Hmm I choose... Rin! Truth or dare?" asked Shippo to Rin.**

**"Well.. I choose Dare!" said Rin cheerfully.**

**A/N: What will he make Rin do? And woah Kagura HAPPY? Scary.. Okay It looks like maybe Naraku is already insane.. Send your R&R's!**


	3. An Annoying Dog

"**I dare you to…" That was all that everyone could hear except for Rin because Shippo had whispered the rest to her. Rin just giggled.**

**"Why don't we make it a double dare?!" asked Rin.**

**"What's a "double dare"?" asked Kouga.**

**"Stupid flea-boy doesn't even know what it is!" yelled Inuyasha.**

**"Well what is it then?" replied Kouga in question. Inuyasha just blushed. Kouga knew that meant that he did not know.**

**"Hmm.. Maybe it's a dare for two people," suggested Jaken.**

**"HAHAHA! DARE! TWO PEOPLE! HILARIOUS!" laughed Naraku.**

**"He's delirious!" whispered Kagome to Sango. Sango laughed.**

**"Yes that's right, for two people!" replied Rin.**

**"Okay. I guess we could. Ladies, could we please borrow all your ribbons?" asked Shippo.**

**"What for?" asked Kagura.**

**"Don't worry we'll give them back!" replied Rin. Kagura, Sango and Kagome all passed their ribbons and Rin put in hers. There was a big pile of blue, pink, red and yellow ribbons there. "Oh, and Kagome we need your bow." Kagome handed Rin her bow off of her school uniform. "Thanks."**

**"Ready…? GO!" shouted Shippo. Shippo and Rin threw ribbons on Inuyasha as quickly as possible and tied him up like a present so that Inuyasha could not move.**

**"Lem- OUT-.Ere!" cried, Inuyasha.**

**"Wait.. Just the finishing touch!" Rin popped the bow on top of Inuyasha's head. "He's so beautiful!" The colours of blue, pink, red and yellow mixed well making a wonderful and beautiful collision.**

**"Get him out! He's going to suffocate!" yelled Kagome.**

**"I'll do it! I love unwrapping gifts!" suggested Miroku.**

"**MINE! MINE!!!! HEHEHE!" Naraku quickly unwrapped Inuyasha. Everyone just started at Naraku, wondering.**

**"Okay… Rin it's your turn," said Sesshomaru.**

**"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. I pick Kagura. Truth or Dare?" The little girl was staring at Kagura.**

**"Truth, since nobody else has chosen it," replied Kagura.**

**"At any point, did you ever want to abandon Lord Naraku?" asked Rin.**

**Kagura thought for about five minutes until Inuyasha yelled, "HURRY UP! It can't take that long!"**

**"Hmm, yes I did. I did not want to stay with Naraku. I tried to run, but he held my heart in his hands and almost killed me." Said Kagura with a tear in her eye. A/N: I'm trying to make Kagura have a soft side! Hehe! I actually think she's cool. There was an episode where she said, "Yo!" It was sooo hilarious!**

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru laughed at Kagura. "It's not funny!" cried Kagura. "I'll get my revenge!!! HEHHEHE! I pick Inuyasha!"**

**Inuyasha just stared at Kagura there looking dim-witted. "Uh… Umm… Truth I guess."**

**"Excellent!!! MUAHAHAHHA! Okay… When you were a child did you ever have any friends?" asked Kagura.**

**"What kind of question is that?!" asked Miroku.**

**"Of course he didn't! No one wants to hang around a half-breed!" laughed Kouga.**

**"So? WHAT IF I DIDN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS?" yelled Inuyasha with a bit of sadness.**

**"He had a stuffed animal and a blanket!" Sesshomaru blurted out laughing. Inuyasha gave him a glare. "Well, you have nothing to tell about me!"**

**"Oh yeah? What about YOUR stuffed animal? Your vocabulary was too "substantial" to have any friends! Everyone though you were too smart! You have a stuffed animal too! His name was Lil-Sesshy! Oh, and you had so much make-up products that you hid! DO you still have them now?" replied Inuyasha. "Oh wait, you slept with your stupid boa too! Oh, you precious boa! OH! OH!" Inuyasha laughed once more.**

**Sesshomaru blushed. "No! I don't have those stupid toys and products!" Sesshomaru secretly passed his bag/purse to Rin to have to look like hers and surprisingly inside was make-up and Lil-Sesshy.**

**"Just go Inuyasha!" yelled Shippo. Kirara curled up beside Shippo for him to pet her.**

**"Okay… Jaken! Truth or Dare?" asked Inuyasha.**

**"Ohhh, Umm, Dare!" Jaken quickly replied.**

**"Okay, I dare you to hit Sesshomaru and Kagura with you stick thingy. Wait no. Forget that!" Inuyasha stole the wand of Jaken's and split it in half! "Beat them up with your hands!"**

**"Noooo! Not my wand! Sorry Lord Sesshomaru and…" Jaken stared at Kagura in disgust. "Kagura." Jaken kicked Kagura and slapped Sesshomaru. Kagura and Sesshomaru exchanged glances and nodded. "Don't kill me!" Both of them beat up Jaken until he was knocked out cold. Then Sesshomaru gave the toad a wedgie. "Ohhh…"**

**"Okay. Since he is incapable of playing, I'll take his place! My beloved Kagome, truth or dare?" asked Kouga.**

**_"Err. If I chose dare he's going to make me do something I will regret. Okay Truth_." thought Kagome. "Truth!" she shouted.**

**"How do you feel, about me Kagome?"**

**"I don't wan to hurt his feelings!" Kagome whispered to Sango. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, I umm don't know."**

**"Don't know? DON'T KNOW?! HE'S A FLEA BAG! HOW CAN YOU LIKE HIM?!" shouted Inuyasha.**

**"Maybe I like him more than you think!" replied Kagome. Inuyasha just glared at her and Kouga smiled.**

**"My turn, Shippo truth or dare?" She asked.**

**"PICK DARE! NO TRUTH! HEHEHHE! I DON'T Know! This game is sooo much fun! Hehe Hehe!!"**

**"YeS Naraku! Chose DARE! NO TRUTH! HEHHE! ANY!! MUCH FUN!!!"**

**"I think Kagura is insane as well too…" said Miroku.**

**"Okay there," was Sango's reply.**

**"I pick dare!"**

**"Okay, I dare you to act like a dog for five turns!" Kagome said. Miroku and Sango laughed.**

**"That's going to be acting like me!" said Inuyasha.**

**"That's going to WOOF be acting like me WOOF! BARK!" repeated Shippo.**

**"Umm, dog's don't say "bark" Shippo," said Rin.**

**"Oh, WOOF! MOOO!"**

**"Cows go moo, only dogs go woof!" laughed Kouga. "Man, what a funny little fox!"**

**"WOOF!" Shippo ran around chasing his own tail for a few minutes.**

**"You're turn Shippo!" said Inuyasha.**

**"You're WOOF turn Shippo WOOOF!" I WOOF Pick WOOOF!"**

**"You pick woof…?" asked Sesshomaru.**

**"WOOF! HEHE! THAT'S FUN! WOOF WOOF!" shouted Kagura.**

**"HEHEH! MEOW MEOW!" yelled Naraku. Kagura started to chase Naraku, just like a cat and dog would do!**

**"No. WOOF! I pick WOOF Inuyasha!" said Shippo. The little fox demon was rubbing his hands together coming up with an evil plan.**

**A/N: Okay so that's the rest of that chapter! Hoped you like it! Man is the Shippo thing going to be annoying. It looks like Naraku and now Kagura are now insane. Who is next? Soon enough they will probably all be insane animals! Lol! Maybe even a cow saying bwak!**


	4. Important Note

**A/N: Okay, I seem to be having some idea block. I need some ideas to make a new chapter! Like should Kikyo join? Who should be insane next and how? And what should some good dares be? Please send some reviews with some ideas! Even when the next chapter is up, please still send some ideas!**


	5. The Childhood Toy and Brushing Hair

**All was getting dark inside the barrier. Shippo kept "woofing" and Kagura was chasing Naraku.**

**"Come on pick, Inuyasha!" said Rin in excitement.**

**"I don't know," replied Inuyasha. _'If I choose dare he will make me do something really annoying and if I pick truth he will make me feel embarrassed! Okay.' _"I pick dare!"**

**"Finally! Stupid mutt can't even make up his own mind!" roared Kouga.**

**"Wait, its getting cold maybe we should make a fire and rest," suggested Sango. Kagura barked at her and Naraku meowed at her and curled up beside her.**

**"Oh, yes it is cold," Miroku held Sango's hand and started to hug her for warmth. XxXxSLAPXxXx across Miroku's face. "I just wanted to get warm…"**

**"Well let's make a fire," cried Sesshomaru. _'Being this cold is not good for my hair and complexion!'_ Rin curled up beside Sesshomaru and fell asleep. Shippo went beside Kagome and fell asleep as well.**

**"I know! I've got an… Oh, what are they called? Imia!" said Inuyasha.**

**"I think you mean idea," suggested Miroku. **

**"AHHHH!!!" screamed Kagome.**

**"What is it?" asked Kouga.**

**"Huh?" said Inuyasha. He looked at Kagura saw Kagura and Naraku; they were both asleep beside each other in a hug. It was so weird. "Oh… Yeah whatever I have an idea!"**

**"I'm so proud!!" laughed Sango. "What is it?"**

**"Well we could use the wood to make a fire. Kagome do you have any matches?" questioned Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and passed a pack of them to Inuyasha. He grabbed the broken staff of Jaken's and placed it in a pile.**

**"NOOOO! NOT MY STAFF!" sobbed Jaken with a little amount of strength.**

**"Too bad so sad!" Inuyasha stuck out his tongue. Then Inuyasha lit the broken staff on fire.**

**"My... Staff…" Jaken crawled over to the flame and fell over, his hand in the fire. "OWW! OOH AHH!" Jaken ran around screaming. "HELP! HELP!"**

**"Pathetic!" Sesshomaru sat Jaken down and put Jaken's hand under Jaken's bum. **

**"Oooh... Soothing."**

**"Ewww…" said Kagome in disgust.**

**In the morning, Kagome awoke to the sound of a "MOO" and a "BZZZ." "Not now…" Kagome rolled over and tried to turn off an invisible alarm clock but her hand fell on Inuyasha's thigh.**

**"OW! What was that for?"**

**"Sorry..." Kagome opened her eyes to see there was Kagura acting like a chicken but saying "Moo" and Naraku pretending to be a frog but saying "BZZ".**

**"Let's continue the game!" suggested Rin.**

**"Since the barrier is still not gone, I guess we should." Replied Miroku.**

**"Oooh!" said Naraku as he went to sit by the still and slightly burning fire.**

**"GAME! GAME!" shouted Kagura as she too sat by the fire beside Naraku.**

**"Woof! How many woof more rounds WOOF do I have to woof be like a woof dog?"**

**"You can stop now it's getting annoying!" yelled Inuyasha.**

**"You can WOOF stop now it's WOOF getting WOOF annoying!" repeated Shippo.**

**"For once, I agree with my HALF brother." Sesshomaru picked up Shippo and sat him beside Rin.**

**"Okay you can stop." Said Kagome.**

**"So where did we stop off last night?" asked Kouga.**

**"I think it was Rin," said Sango.**

**"Nope it was Inuyasha and he picked dare," replied Miroku. "I believe that it was Shippo who asked.**

**"Okay, Inuyasha I dare you to… dress up like a girl for the whole day!" Shippo smiled.**

**"W-what no!!" Inuyasha pouted.**

**"He can wear your clothes Kagome."**

**"S-Sango! WHY MINE?!"**

**_'I prefer Kagomes' _thought Inuyasha.**

**"Okay fine he can wear mine," Kagome got out an extra school uniform and gave it to Inuyasha to go change behind the only tree and pair of bushes in the barrier. **

**"How do you put this thing on?!" cried Inuyasha about two minutes later. Kagome got up to go help Inuyasha. Inuyasha was having trouble putting on the bow.**

**"There, like that. Got it? Now you try." Kagome undid the bow to let Inuyasha do it. He did he fairly good. The two of them walked back. Kouga and Sesshomaru laughed at him.**

**"He looks a bit decent now," Sango said but she finally burst out laughing.**

**"He looks cute," smiled Rin with a nod from Shippo.**

**"I want one of those dresses," pouted Miroku for only himself to hear. And finally the laughter died off.**

**"Okay, Naraku truth or dare."**

**"Me like OOOH I KNOW! DARE! HEHE!"**

**"Fine I dare you to stop being insane just for today." Said Inuyasha. And somehow Naraku just stopped being insane.**

**"Hmph, what happened? Why am I sitting like a frog?" Naraku sat up cross-legged. "Ribbit." Everyone starred at Naraku and he stared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! How dare you ribbit to me."**

**"You ribbited, I didn't! Okay anyways, your turn pick someone."**

**"I pick, Miroku the monk that I cursed!"**

**"Hmm…. Dare"**

**"I dare you to stop your lecherous ways," said Naraku.**

**"Thank you Naraku!" Sango cheered.**

**"… For three turns."**

**"THREE TURNS? THAT'S IT?!" shouted Kagome.**

**"Okay…" sobbed the monk Miroku. "Kouga, truth or dare?"**

**"Truth."**

**"Do you really pick fights with Inuyasha because you hate him or you fight over Lady Kagome?"**

**Kouga looked at Inuyasha and then Kagome. _"Eeek, if I say picking fights, then Kagome would be heart broken and if I say over Kagome then that would be lying."_ "Both."**

**"You fight over me?" Kagome had a sparkle in her eye.**

**"Back off of him Kagome! He's only lying just not to "break your heart!"" At the break your heart time he blinked his eyes about five times in a row. **

**Kouga growled at Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru truth or dare?"**

**"Hmm, I pick dare."**

**"Show your 'products'." Kouga blinked his eyes like a girly-girly.**

**"I-I don't have them.." Sesshomaru lied.**

**"Yeah right!" said Inuyasha.**

**"Psh, right…" Sango laughed.**

**"Fine, I'll show you them." At that point Sesshomaru took the bag from Rin and was all of a sudden glad to show them. "This is my face cream! It's for bad complexions such as Inuyasha's. Inuyasha had an angry face and Sesshomaru showed the bottle. "Let's try it shall we?" Sesshomaru rubbed some on Inuyasha's face. "Just wait a day and it will be better! Okay this is my eye-liner, mascara, blush, perfume, nail polish." He went on and on with all the products and showed them one by one. Accidentally, his child-hood stuffed toy: Little Sesshy fell out of the bag.**

**"What's that?" asked Inuyasha.**

**"I believe it's a stuffed toy." Said Miroku. Both Kouga and Naraku laughed.**

**"Ooh, look at the "LITTLE SESSHY"," Kouga took the toy and started to play with it.**

**"Give that back! It's Rin's." Sesshomaru stole it and gave it to Rin.**

**"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru let me keep it. I think it's nice that Lord Sesshomaru has a soft side for human's and his child-hood toy," said Rin. Sesshomaru blushed and felt like hurting someone, but not Rin even though she told.**

**Inuyasha, Miroku, Naraku, Kouga and even Sango started to laugh. Shippo and Rin played with the toy. "I think it's nice that you have a soft side."**

**"Oooh, there's a split end!" laughed Inuyasha.**

**"Where?"**

**"Don't worry, let me get it for you," said Kagome as she brushed Sesshomaru's hair. It was a privilege to brush such fine hair.**

**"Hey Kagome! Stay away from him!" Inuyasha and Kouga yelled in unison. Inuyasha pushed Kouga out of the way and got Kagome. He pulled her away from Sesshomaru.**

**"Hmph! Can't I even brush such fine, silver hair?"**

**_"I wish Kagome would brush my hair, it's silver too."_**

**"Okay Kagome, truth or dare?" asked Sesshomaru.**

**"Uhmm… Dare!"**

**"Since you liked my hair, I dare you to brush Inuyasha's hair." _"Good, this will hurt to Inuyasha since his hair is all in knots!"_**

**"Okay!" Kagome took the brush and started to brush Inuyasha's hair. It was so fine and silky.**

**"OW! OW! OO OUCH!!!" Inuyasha yelled. He fell backwards in the school uniform and got pushed forwards. The bow on the uniform moved in the air.**

**"Kagome, would you like to brush my hair?" asked Kouga.**

**"She's OW! Brushing MINE! OW!!"**

** "Sango will you brush mine?" asked Miroku.**

**"Uhh, I guess." Sango grabbed a brush and started to brush Miroku's hair.**

**"OW! OW OWWWWW OW OW OW!! OUCH!!!" The scream scattered all across the land.**

**"Hmm… Maybe I shall try this," Naraku took a brush and brushed his own hair. His hair was fine and silky. Naraku knew how to brush his hair because he did it all the time. Kagura went beside him and started to purr like a cat.**

**"Rin, may I brush your hair?" asked Shippo. Rin nodded so he started to brush her hair.**

**"Lord Sessho-" before she could finish Sesshomaru nodded, so she grabbed a brush and brushed his hair.**

**Kouga pouted, he was all alone. He had nobody's hair to brush and nobody was brushing his hair. Everyone else was too pre-occupied with brushing hair. "STOP! Enough of brushing hair!! I wanna play!" The wolf demon pouted like he was a little kid.**

**"Okay, I pick Sango." Said Kagome with a smile. Naraku was chasing his imaginary tail. He was yet again insane. Kagura was "meowing" beside Shippo as he petted her. Kirara was beside Sango as she petted her. **

**"Ooh, three turns gone." Miroku held Sango's hand. "Will you do me the fav- OW!!" Sango had slapped him.**

**"Okay, I pick truth."**

**A/N: Okay that chapter was not funny. Sorry ( I need Funniness! Okay send you reviews and ideas for truths and dares!! I still didn't get any!**


	6. A Few People Embarrassed

**"Hmmm, Truth eh?" _'What about asking if she likes Miroku…?'_ "Okay, Do you have a crush on Miroku?" asked Kagome.**

**"What kind of question is that?" Sango questioned.**

**"Come on answer!" cried Miroku.**

**"I know the answer! It's obvious!" Inuyasha stood up doing a little dance. Kagome's skirt on him flew up and down swaying side to side. "Ugh! I hate this skirt on me! Its too short!" Inuyasha tried to pull the skirt down but it still kept going up.**

**Sango blushed. "Uhm.. Yes… Maybe I do!"**

**"Yes! I knew it! I knew it! She loves me!"**

**"Finally out in the open!"**

**"You knew Kagome?"**

**"Duh Sango! Like Inuyasha said, "It's obvious."" Sango blushed once more.**

**"But if he wasn't such a perverted monk, maybe I would like him more!" Sango got up and slapped Miroku. There became to be a red mark on his face.**

**"Uh.. She strong… Hehe." Miroku fell on the ground unconscious.**

**"Knowing the strength of Sango, he will be out for a while," commented Sesshomaru.**

**"Why thank you!" Sango blushed.**

**"Okay, My turn! Inuyasha, truth or dare?"**

**"Erm… Truth."**

**"If you were to choose between Kikyo and Kagome, who would it be?" Sango stared at Inuyasha.**

**_"Kikyo.. Or Kagome? Kikyo is dead. She means nothing to me. She can burn and never live again. DIE! Hehe. Only If I could tell Kagome how I REALLY felt.. Maybe if I answer this she will know. But she wont know entirely."_ "I pick K-"**

**"I knew it! SIT BOY!" Lights glowed around Inuyasha as he fell to the ground. All you think about is that DEAD WOMAN! Do I mean nothing to you?" **

**"Kagome can be mine at last!" smiled Kouga.**

**"I didn't even finish! I was going to say Kagome!" Inuyasha pouted.**

**"Hmm, he prefers this woman over his first love," said Sesshomaru.**

**"I did not love Kikyo, nor will I ever! I just used Kikyo to get the jewel! And now I've been with Kagome for a long time, I have always felt for her more than I ever did for Kikyo!"**

**"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome went to hug Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed.**

**"My turn… Hey flea-bag."**

**"Yeah..?"**

**"HA YOU ANSWERED! SO YOU ARE A FLEA BAG!" Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, Sango and Kagome laughed. Naraku and Kagura were asleep beside each other and Miroku was still out cold.**

**"Am Not.."**

**"Truth or dare, FLEA BAG!" Inuyasha laughed again.**

**"Dare."**

**A/N: Compliments to Axel-Thehanyou for this dare!**

**"Hmm.. Kagome, do mice like fleas?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. **

**"I'm not sure.. Probably…"**

**"Okay, I dare you to be a mouse for three turns because mice like fleas so you will match perfectly with the fleas on you!" Inuyasha smiled.**

**"Why you!!!"**

**"You have to be a mouse Kouga!" insisted Sango.**

**"This might be interesting," said Sesshomaru.**

**"Okay squeak runs around Sesshomaru truth or squeak dare!" squeaked Kouga. Inuyasha laughed. Finally Miroku gained consciousness and asked what happened. Inuyasha informed him and both of them laughed.**

**"Hm… I shall pick Dare." **

**A/N: Compliments again to Axel-TheHanyou**

**"I dare squeak to wear a dress squeak," Kouga ran around like a mouse scurrying around.**

**"Who's dress?" asked Rin.**

**"Squeak Sango!"**

**"What? No such thing! He dress is probably too small!" _"Even though it would look nice with my mascara…"_ "Fine!"**

**"Ooh, so Sesshomaru likes the dress!" said Inuyasha.**

**"What so you don't like mine?" said Sango.**

**"Sit Boy!" He fell again into the dirt.**

**"No, I was just saying it wouldn't look good on Sesshomaru."**

**"Nice cover up, Inuyasha." Miroku whispered to him.**

**"It wasn't a cover up!" yelled Inuyasha.**

**About five minutes later Sesshomaru came out from behind the bushes wearing the dress. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Kouga laughed. A/N: Just imagine Sesshomaru in Sango's dress!**

**"It looks.. umm Nice on you.." Suddenly Sango burst out in laughter."**

**"Aww.. Look at Naraku and Kagura. They look so cute when their asleep." Said Shippo to Rin. Rin just laughed.**

**"Rin thinks your mascara looks nice with the dress, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said.**

**"Thank you. And if the rest of you don't shut up, I will beat you to a pulp!"**

**"Dressed like that? You've GOT to be kidding me!" Kouga roared. Miroku and Inuyasha joined in the more laughter. Their faces beat or is it beet red.**

**"Now that you think of it…" Kagome started.**

**"He does look good in it with the mascara and eyeliner." Sango finished.**

**"If I wore that, would I look good?" asked Miroku to Sango. Miroku pretended to be in a dress.**

**WHAM!**

**With a hit of the boomerang, Miroku was out cold again.**

**"Hmm.. Rin, truth or dare?" asked Sesshomaru.**

**"Rin chooses truth."**

**"Why did you help me, when you knew I was a demon and could hurt you?"**

**"Well, Rin helped Lord Sesshomaru because it does not matter if you are human, hanyou or a youkai demon. We should all get along and forget out differences, plus it looked like you could do with some cheering!" Rin smiled. **

**"Thank-you Rin." Rin nodded at Sesshomaru's remark.**

**"Shippo, truth or dare?" asked Rin.**

**"Uhm.. I pick truth."**

**"Do… you like anyone? And if so who?" questioned Rin.**

**"Well there was a girl, but she was different. But.. Uhmm.." Shippo blushed.**

**"Who?" asked Sango and Kagome in unison.**

**"Oooh! Shippo's got a girlfriend!" chanted Inuyasha.**

**"I wonder who…" said Kouga.**

**"I know who." Said Sesshomaru.**

**"Rin…." Said Shippo finally. Rin blushed but then gave Shippo a hug.**

**"Shippo, its your t-turn…" said Rin.**

**"Uhh ahh.. Please stop doing that Sango." Miroku got up and was very dizzy.**

**"Only if you stop being a lecherous monk!"**

**"Never mind…" said Miroku.**

**"Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Inuyasha was too preoccupied with pulling his skirt down. Sesshomaru, instead of sitting cross-legged, was sitting with his legs to one side.**

**"Huh..? What?"**

**"Truth or dare?" asked Kouga.**

**"Who asked me?"**

**"Shippo!" replied Kagome.**

**"Oh, dare."**

**"I dare you too…."**

**"Oh I know!" shouted Rin. She whispered something to Shippo and he nodded.**

**"Perfect! Now they've got a master plan against me! Great!" yelled Inuyasha. "Now all I need is a cow to fall on me to ruin my life."**

**Kagome got a stuffed animal cow out and began to put it on Inuyasha's face that was facing the sky.**

**"GIVE ME A COW!" Kagome moved the cow onto his face. "NOO! DON'T RUIN ME! I WAS ONLY KIDDING! OWW! IT'S HEAVY! NOOO! A STUPID COW IS KILLING ME!" Then he came to his senses. "A stuffed animal? KAGOME!"**

**"It was only a joke. No need to take it seriously!" commented Sango. Kagome nodded at him.**

**"Let me continue! I dare Inuyasha to…"**

**A/N: Okay, That's all I'm going to write. It's 11:51PM Canadian and Im going to post this soon. What will be his dare? Ooh and here is a funny review I got:**

**AngelsCurse: **Wow are you really insane or just your story WOW well it was so funny I cracked up every chapter wow their insane.

**Sister Paige: **No sadly, Im not insane ( Though I am weird sometimes. It's just that when I write stories, it's like Im right there. I got the cow Idea from my sister! )

**Oh any everyone! Please add me to your story favourites so you don't forget the story name! ) I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after. Can you believe I got homework on the Christmas Holidays? Ugh!!! Okay anyways! See you soon! I update quickly! )**


	7. Funny Kisses

**A/N: Sniff Sniff Im so happy! I have a total of 16 reviews.. I think :S Maybe 18.. Oh well! Thank-you too all with reviews! No Burns! Go Me It's your birthday.. Maybe I'm starting to go insane to.. rubs chin Oh well! Okay Thank you for the suggestions! I will give credit to some and others, maybe in the next chapter! Keep sending reviews!**

**Inuyasha gulped hard. He looked at Miroku who looked about as if he was going to laugh at anytime still staring at Sesshomaru and his dress. Inuyasha pulled his skirt down. **

**"I dare Inuyasha too kiss Kouga on the cheek!" Both Rin and Shippo started giggling.**

**"W-what? That mutt is NOT going to kiss me or even come near to me! If anyone is it will be Kagome!" complained Kouga.**

**"What about Inuyasha in my school uniform? Just imagine my head!" suggested Kagome. Both Miroku and Sango imagined that and laughed as hard as they could, turning as red as Inuyasha's kimono.**

**"Im NOT going to." Inuyasha pouted.**

**"Wimp! Wimp!" chanted Naraku, while licking his palms like a cat.**

**"HEHEHEHHE! HEHEHE!" Kagura was acting like a crazy lunatic.**

**"Im NOT a wimp! FINE!" Inuyasha went to go over to Kouga. Kouga was imagining that it was Kagome.**

**"Oh my dear Kagome!" Instead of Inuyasha kissing him on the cheek, he re-directed it to his mouth! Inuyasha instantly pushed back. "Are you insane?"**

**"My beloved Kagome! Come back!" Kouga pulled Inuyasha towards him.**

**"Sit!" Inuyasha fell right on top of Kouga, bringing him back to his senses.**

**"Get this stupid mutt off of me!" Kouga pushed Inuyasha away and fell right into the small fire.**

**"OW! OW!! HOTT!" Inuyasha jumped up instantly running around.**

**"Inuyasha sit!" Lights glowed around Inuyasha as he fell onto the ground, as the fire on his butt went out. Everyone, even Sesshomaru was laughing.**

**"My turn." Said Inuyasha.**

**"Lord… Se-sshomaru!"**

**"What is it now Jaken?"**

**"Owww…" Jaken was alive and pulled himself nearer to Sesshomaru.**

**"Okay, since he is alive, Truth or Dare Jaken?" asked Inuyasha.**

**"Huh? Alright… Truth."**

**"What have you always thought of Sesshomaru?"**

**"Oooh.. He's beautiful and loyal.. and very powerful."**

**"Beautiful?!" Inuyasha snickered with Kouga.**

**"Loyal? You call throwing you on the ground and stepping on you is loyal?" asked Kagome and Sango in unison.**

**"Hmmm.. You're right! Lord Sesshomaru has NOT been loyal to me!"**

**A/N: Thank-you nekoinuhanyou for this idea.**

"**Jaken, you think putting up with you for many years is not being loyal?" _"He is SUCH a pain!"_ Sesshomaru threw a pail of freezing cold water on Jaken.**

**"I'm melting!!!" Jaken was not actually melting but freezing to the bone. Soon enough he was just like a popsicle.**

**"Oooh! Jakensicle!" Naraku pulled Jaken's leg off and started licking him like a popsicle. "Goood!"**

**Rin took his finger and tried it. "EWW! How can you LIKE this?" Rin spat out into Naraku's face. Kagura felt some of the spit and it landed on her lips. She licked her lips and tasted a bit of the Jakensicle. **

**"Mmmm!" Kagura grabbed his other leg and started to eat it.**

**"That is just sickening." Said Kouga.**

**"I agree," replied Sango.**

**"Since he is gone, I'll go!" shouted Sango. "Kagome, truth or dare?"**

**"Uhm.. Dare," Kagome said with a smile.**

**A/N: Thank you nekoinuhanyou again!**

**"I dare you too… Kiss Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru had a disgusted look on his face. "On the lips!" she added.**

**_"How dare she butt in into my personal life! I'll get her back for it!"_ "Uhh.. Alright."**

**Inuyasha had the worst face possible and started to get jealous. He looked the other way.**

** SMOOCH for 2 seconds**

**Sesshomaru spat out and so did Kagome. "I can't believe you actually did that! You are so cruel to me Kagome!" pouted Inuyasha to himself. Sesshomaru sprayed some mouth wash stuff into his mouth.**

**"Somebody's jealous!" Sango whispered to Inuyasha.**

**"AM NOT!" He screamed.**

**"Are too!" yelled Miroku.**

**"Not!"**

**"Too!" cried Shippo.**

**"My turn," said Kagome. "I will get my revenge on you Sango! Miroku, truth or dare?"**

**"Dare! I like a good dare to get revenge! Hehe."**

**"You can do all the perverted things you want and Sango cannot slap you back!" Kagome said. Sango gave Kagome a nasty look. "Don't butt into my life and I wont do so to yours!"**

**"Hmph!" **

**Miroku started to stroke her hand and held it there. "My turn, My dear Sango. Truth or dare?" **

**"Truth!"**

**_"Aww man!"_ "Do you have any boyfriends?"**

**"Well actually I did. He was a demon though. Very kind and gentle. But then he was cruel for some reason. We split."**

**"What about now Sango?" asked Rin.**

**"Nobody."**

**"W-what?! What about me?" Miroku sobbed, still stroking her hand.**

**"If you weren't to lecherous the maybe!"**

**"But I can't stop. My hands have a mind of it's own!"**

**Inuyasha was still looking the other way. _"I can't believe she actually did it. Maybe she doesn't like me. Maybe Im all alone in the world!" _Then a soft kiss landed on his cheek. _"Aww Kagome.. wait that's not Kagome! That was SHIPPO! UGH! THAT ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!" _Everyone laughed. Inuyasha picked up Shippo and was about to punch his all the way to the other side of the barrier inside.**

"**SIT!" Inuyasha fell to the ground. "It was JUST a dare!"**

"**Shippo, it's your turn!" said Rin cheerfully.**

"**Uhm… Sesshomaru truth or dare?"**

"**Truth."**

"**Is it true that you care for Rin?"**

"**_What am I supposed to say?" thought Sesshomaru. "I guess I'll tell the truth."_ "Fine, yes!" Inuyasha laughed at him. "What? So you care for the girl, Kagome."**

"**Yeah, but you are the GREAT LORD OR THE WESTERN LANDS! And you are feared by every demon," laughed Inuyasha**

"**This Sesshomaru is loyal! She helped me in need and I returned the favour. She has no place to go, so she have the privilege to stay with me!"**

"**Inuyasha, it's not that funny," commented Sango. Inuyasha stopped laughing.**

"**Okay, Sesshomaru you're turn." Kagome said.**

"**You there, young monk. What is your name?"**

"**Miroku…"**

"**Okay, Miroku truth or dare?"**

**A/N: Okay I'm leaving it there. I'm going to the mall! Cya! Hope you liked that chapter! I sometimes want to be insane. Maybe I would be funny. Send your reviews.**


	8. The Truth Accidentally Comes Out

**A/N: Thank-you for the reviews! Please, instead of writing, "You're story rocks! Update soon!" please give me a truth or dare to put in the story. Anyways… Let's continue! Oh and I'm so sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger! It just gives me more time to think of a truth or dare. This chapter might be more sad then happy! Sorry (**

**_"Hmmm," thought Miroku. "Truth or dare? It's Sesshomaru so it has to be a reasonable dare and an obvious question for truth."_ "Okay, I pick truth." Miroku was still stroking Sango's hand.**

**"How many girlfriends do you have in total right now?" questioned Sesshomaru.**

**"Eighteen…" **

**"Eighteen? Hmph!" Sango quickly let go of Miroku's hand.**

**"But-but you're number one, my dear Sango." Cried Miroku.**

**_"Eighteen? I only have Ayame! Hmph.. But soon I will win Kagome's heart!"_ though Kouga.**

**"I think it's time we should go to sleep now…" suggested Kagome quickly before Sango could slap Miroku.**

**"Good idea," replied Sango but Shippo, Rin, Naraku and Kagura had already beaten them. Rin was asleep on Sesshomaru's leg with Shippo beside Rin. Naraku and Kagura were yet again hugging in their sleep.**

**In the middle of the night Inuyasha awoke, he could smell salt. But not just any salt, salt from tears. _"Kagome…"_ he thought first. He stood up and went over to Kagome only to see tears rolling down her cheeks while she was asleep. **

**"Noooo… Inuyasha don't go with Kikyo," cried Kagome in her sleep.**

**"What?" said Inuyasha softly so that he didn't awake anyone.**

**"I need to tell you something Inuyasha…" said Kagome while in her dream she was saying the same thing.**

**"What is it?"**

**"I… love you…" Inuyasha just stared at her while she rolled over. Inuyasha smelt even more tears.**

**"Kagome! Don't cry…" he said as he shook Kagome and she awoke.**

**"Inuyasha!" she cried as she hugged him.**

**"What's the matter?"**

**"Every night I have the same dream over and over again. There I am hiding behind a tree as you tell Kikyo, "I would choose you over anyone else everyday," Then I start to yell…." She said, but before she could finish Inuyasha talked.**

**"I know… you were talking in your sleep."**

**"How much did you hear?" asked Kagome as she backed away from the hug.**

**"I love you too, Kagome."**

**Kagome blushed as she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "Thank you.. I will never have that dream again, knowing that.**

**"Go to bed.." Inuyasha suggested as he laid her down to sleep, and then plopped at small kiss on her forehead. "Good night…"**

**They did not know but Sango was watching. _"Wow… Every night she has the worst dream ever, even worse than me seeing my family die over and over again."_ A single tear rolled down Sango's face as she fell asleep.**

**Kouga was the first to awake in the morning. A bird was flying straight to the barrier. _"Great, breakfast!"_ But the bird got hit by the barrier and fell, instead of going in it. Hmm.. If it can't come in, maybe we can get out!" _"I shouldn't go out because half of me won't be able to come inside and the other half will only be able to go outside…"_ So Kouga threw a rock to the barrier. Little did he know that Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Sesshomaru were all watching.**

**BONK**

**It flew right back at the forehead of Kouga. He then fell on the ground unconscious. The hit made a rather large echoing noise that awoke Kagome. Everybody laughed at Kouga.**

**"What's so funny?" asked Kagome.**

**"Oh, Kouga just threw a rock at the barrier and it bounced off of it and hit him in the head." Explained Sango, laughing even more.**

**"He's such a flea-bag! Wait he is!" laughed Inuyasha. Even Sesshomaru let out a smirk.**

**"And when it hit him, there was an echoing noise!" smiled Miroku.**

**"Okay, let's continue the game! Miroku, it's your turn," Shippo eagerly said.**

**"Okay, Kagome truth or dare?" he asked,**

**"Truth."**

**"What do you think of Naraku?"**

"**_How could he ask such a question?"_ thought Inuyasha.**

**_"We all know the answer!"_ Sango said in her mind.**

**"I sort of think of him as a good guy.." said Kagome.**

**"A good guy? Betraying me! Miroku has a wind tunnel, killing Sango's village! Is that a good guy?!" yelled Inuyasha.**

**"I mean he didn't do anything to me. He basically helped me. If you didn't get betrayed, then I would of never met you. If Miroku didn't have his wind tunnel, I wouldn't have met him! And if he didn't slaughter Sango's village then we would of never met her! I mean, he has made our group stronger, so basically he isn't really helping himself. He's helping us!" explained Kagome.**

**"True…" said Sango, Miroku and Shippo together.**

**"Feh." Said Inuyasha.**

**"Sesshomaru, truth or dare?" asked Kagome.**

**"Dare."**

**A/N: Thank-you to Hayvel, former Bringer of DOOM for this dare.**

**"I know ALL girls would love to brush or wash your hair, I dare you to get your hair and all your clothes dirty!"**

**"No…" said Sesshomaru.**

**"Come on, you can clean up later!"**

**"When is later Rin? When this barrier is gone! Hmph."**

**"But Lord Sesshomaru! Please! It's just a game!" begged Rin.**

**"Fine.." But Sesshomaru just sat there. So Inuyasha started to grab mud balls and throwing them at Sesshomaru, into his hair and on his clothes.**

**Shippo started to throw mud balls at him too. SCORE! Right on the nose. "This is fun!" After that everyone, even Rin started to throw mud balls at him. About five minutes later someone spoke.**

**"ENOUGH!" yelled Sesshomaru. "Stupid mud balls!" Sesshomaru wiped all the mud off of him. By the yell of him, Naraku awoke with a "meow" and Kagura awoke with a "purr".**

**"I guess their both cats today…" said Kagome.**

**Kouga was about to get up but Inuyasha stepped on his head into the ground. "Stay down." Inuyasha went back to sitting down.**

**"Okay, Inuyasha. Truth or dare," questioned Sesshomaru.**

**A/N: I know this chapter is a bit short but Im all out of ideas! Please send in reviews telling me what Sesshomaru could make Inuyasha do and what Inuyasha chooses.. Sorry for the cliffhanger! Happy New Year of 2005! I'm going to Mandarin for dinner! It's a Chinese buffet, big company so it costs a lot! If they lowered the prices more people would come.. But I guess they keep it at the prices that they have because people pay it! Okay anyways! HAPPY NEW YEAR! P.S I am NOT Insane and I am NOT Asian/though it would be cool…**


	9. Secrets Of A Hanyou Revealed

**"Dare…" said Inuyasha slowly. He knew that Sesshomaru would make him do something awful. It was getting dark and in two days it would be a new moon.**

**Shippo wasn't even paying attention to the game. He was staring at Kagura and Naraku STILL sleeping. _"Why aren't they awake yet? They've been sleeping for almost a day now.."_ "Inuyasha, wake up Kagura and Naraku!" Shippo pouted, it was fun to play with the two since they acted like cats."**

**"Fine! Only if you quit whining you annoying brat!" Inuyasha went over to Naraku.**

**"Let's get on with the game!" cried Sango.**

**"Wait…" said Kagome.**

**_"This could get interesting…" _thought Miroku.**

**Inuyasha poked Naraku and yet he did not move. "Is he.. dead?" Inuyasha poked him again and again but still nothing. "WAKE UP YOU STUPID MAN!" Inuyasha roaring right into Naraku's ear. Naraku roared at him and Inuyasha punched him in his head. In Naraku's mind, all went blank. "Okay… That was weird."**

**"Try Kagura!" insisted Rin.**

**_"Ooooh he is going to get hurt so much!" _thought Kouga.**

**Inuyasha tried to poke Kagura and she did not move. "WAKE UP!!!" One of Kagura's eyelids open to see Inuyasha. She scratched his face with her nails and he had scratches all over his face. _"Ouch…" _So Inuyasha punched Kagura too on the head and all in Kagura's mind went blank too.**

**"They should be out until tomorrow morning, knowing the strength of Inuyasha," said Kagome. Inuyasha had the slightest blush on his cheeks.**

**"Is he blushing…?" asked Sango.**

**"I am not!" Inuyasha looked the other way.**

**"Let's just continue the game," suggested Sesshomaru. Everyone except the two people unconscious nodded. "Inuyasha, I dare you to be like the dog you are! Have a leash on you and be just like a dog for three turns."**

**"Feh…" _"Why should I? He's a dog too!"_ **

**Kagome got a leash out of her bag and put it around Inuyasha's neck.**

**"Too…. TIGHT!" Inuyasha barley said. Kagome had just made it out so she loosened it. "Better.." Inuyasha breathed heavily.**

**"Hey you mutt!" said Kouga teasing him.**

**"URRG!"**

**"No No No Inuyasha.. You must act like a dog!" said Miroku waving his finger back and forth.**

**"Woof!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was about to speak until Rin talked.**

**"No talking either!"**

**_"How am I supposed to ask someone a truth or dare if I can't speak?!"_ Inuyasha pointed to Kouga and then to Sesshomaru's make-up.**

**A/N: Thank you neko hanyou-ember dione for this idea.**

**"I think he wants us to put make-up on Kouga…" said Kagome.**

**"No way! Make-up is for girls!" Kouga pouted. Sango and Kagome just stood in front of him patting their foot.**

**About five minutes later Kouga had eyeliner, lipstick, blush, eye shadow, fake eyelashes, lip liner and almost any make-up you could imagine that Sesshomaru had. Not necessarily wear… **

**"HE LOOKS LIKE A CLOWN!" Sesshomaru, Miroku and Shippo laughed.**

**"Woof!" Inuyasha said in a laugh. Just imagine Koga wearing make-up**

**"I'm not a clown!!" yelled Kouga. He then sat down and sighed. "Let's just go to bed…" Kouga wiped all his make-up off his face and fell asleep.**

**"For once, I agree with Kouga."**

**"Inuyasha! You can't talk!" cried Shippo.**

**"Well too bad!" Inuyasha pouted.**

**In the middle of the night, Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru complaining. "Stupid dress! It's ugly and doesn't even match my eye shadow! And its, EWW GREEEN!" Inuyasha laughed at the comment. "What are you doing, Inuyasha? Go to sleep."**

**"You look so stupid in that dress!"**

**"Well you look stupid in that… Whatever you call it!"**

**Inuyasha pulled the shirt down, his belly button was showing. Then he pulled the skirt down. It was way too short. **

**"I'm changing back!" they both said in unison. About a minute later, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were back in their normal clothes. "FREEDOM!" they both shouted. They are so much alike! **

**In the morning Naraku and Kagura were sitting with their backs against the barrier. Everyone was eating except them. "I don't eat your pitiful food!" complained Naraku.**

**"I first thought that, but theres nothing else to eat! SO you can just starve!" yelled Sesshomaru in disgust.**

**"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru why are you in your clothes again?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glanced at each other.**

**"Must of sleep-changed," they both said together.**

**"What is sleep-changed?" asked Kouga.**

**"I dunno…" said Sango. Rin and Shippo were playing with Shippo's spinning tops and drawing pictures.**

**"I think their trying to say is that they got changed in their sleep," said Miroku.**

**"Yes that's exactly what we meant." Said Inuyasha quickly.**

**_"I don't believe that." _Both Kagome and Sango lifted one eyebrow, staring at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who had innocent looks on their faces.**

**"Whatever," said Sango.**

**Inuyasha threw his leash on the ground. "Being a dog is so annoying!"**

**"But you are!"**

**"So are you Sesshomaru!"**

**"So? I'm well-behaved and you aren't!"**

**Their arguing lasted about an hour until both of them were sitting across from each other around the fire just staring at each other, they were like that for about ten minutes.**

**"HA! I won! You blinked!" cheered Inuyasha.**

**"I won! You didn't! I cannot loose to a half-breed." Sesshomaru sighed looking around.**

**"He wont be a half-breed much longer!"**

**"Miko, what are you talking about?"**

**"Should we tell him?" asked Kagome.**

**"No! He doesn't deserve to know."**

**"Know what?" asked Kouga being really stupid.**

**"Uhm.. Don't you remember last time when he helped you?" asked Sango.**

**"Oh yeah!" Kouga said stupidly.**

**_"Is this what they are talking about, the same time I saw Inuyasha. Was he really human? I must know!"_ thought Kagura. Naraku looked up and stared at Inuyasha.**

**_"Are they talking about the time of the month when he becomes human? If I do, then he must too! He will suffer being human, as much as I suffer every month when I become Onigumo!"_ Naraku shivered at the name.**

**"The time of the month.. You mean Sesshomaru doesn't know?" asked Miroku.**

**"That just sounds wrong." Said Sesshomaru.**

**"You don't understand… It's when he-" Kagome's mouth was covered up by Inuyasha's hands and Kagome spat in them. Inuyasha withdrawed his hands.**

**"EWWW!" Inuyasha wiped his hands on the grass.**

**"Look. He's going to find out sooner or later!" said Kouga.**

**"Just tell him!" suggested Sango.**

**"Feh.. Fine! I become human every time there's a new moon." Sesshomaru and Kagura just glared at him.**

**Naraku was the least bit surprised. "I never knew this.." said Sesshomaru. "So this happens to all half-breeds?" Miroku nodded. "Hmm.. When is your time, half-breed?" Sesshomaru looked at Naraku.**

**"I already told you, every new moon," said Inuyasha.**

**"That's tonight," shouted Kagura.**

**"Duh!" said Shippo and Rin. "Oooh I love your drawing!" They both said, colouring with the crayons that Kagome gave them.**

**"I was not talking to you!" said Sesshomaru in disgust.**

**"He's the only half-breed here!" shouted Kouga.**

"**No…" Sesshomaru pointed at Naraku. "Onigumo is too."**

**"I am not Onigumo anymore!"**

**"Oh yes! I forgot!" Kagome shouted.**

**"Tonight.." muttered Naraku.**

**"What was that?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha was listening closely with his ears in the direction of Naraku.**

**"TONIGHT!" yelled Naraku again.**

**A/N: Okay, Im stopped here. I think his is a new moon too because on the episode where Kouga finds out he turns human Inuyasha that is when Naraku disappeared and his scent disappeared because he was going human… I think. Okay anyways! Sorry for the cliffhanger! I got this idea from last night when I was going to go to bed. Hope it's okay! I won't be updating that quickly now, because school is back tomorrow! BOOOO! ) And please note that I DO check the reviews! Please send some more with ideas for who Kouga asks and what they will do!**


	10. Hair and Dolls

**The day went past without playing truth or dare. Nobody talked more about the upcoming night because they were too afraid that Naraku would bite their heads off, Literally. Soon the sun went down and glowing lights surrounded Naraku and Inuyasha at the same time. You could tell Inuyasha was human but for Naraku he looked little different. He looked almost the same but was Onigumo.**

**Kouga just blinked. "You look no different."**

**"He sure smells different!" commented Shippo.**

**"Like B O! Take a bath or something," suggested Sesshomaru. Naraku just rolled his eyes.**

**"Drop the subject."**

**"Kagura is right! We should take our mind away from "them" being human," said Miroku.**

**"You better shut up…" started Inuyasha.**

**"Unless you have a death wish!" roared Naraku.**

**"They are so much alike, don't you agree Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin. Sesshomaru nodded to the girl's comment. He then got out his perfume and sprayed it at Naraku. He coughed and even sneezed.**

**"Well you NEED to smell better!" complained Sesshomaru.**

**"Didn't Kagura say 'drop it'?" Sango replied.**

**"Let's continue Truth or Dare!" suggested Kagome. Suddenly a slap was heard out of nowhere.**

**"Was worth ittttt…" Miroku fell to the ground.**

**"When he comes back up he will go back down again!" yelled Sango. **

**"Okay.. Well who was going?" asked Inuyasha.**

**"How can you be so stupid you mutt! It's YOUR turn!" complained Kouga. _"I shall dare not say human because that would be an insult to my dear sweet Kagome…" _Just then, Miroku woke up.**

**"Right… Okay, Miroku truth or dare?"**

**"Truth."**

**"Wimp," commented Sesshomaru and Naraku together. They exchanged glances and shot dirty looks. They then looked away.**

**"What do you think of Kagura?" asked Inuyasha. Sango and Kagura shot him dirty glances.**

**"How dare you!" they both said.**

**_"Hmmm… I shall make Sango jealous! HAHAHHAHA!"_ Sango was just staring at him. _"Picture her in your mind. Picture Sango!"_ In his mind he saw Kagura but something was different. NO HAIR! "AHHHH!" a girly scream came out of Miroku's mouth. He then fainted. **

**"What WAS that?" asked Sesshomaru.**

**"I think he fainted," said Inuyasha.**

**"Well DUH!" Kouga replied. Everyone even Kagura and Naraku looked at Miroku. His eyes opened. **

**"Kagura… NO HAIR!" A scream came out again as he fainted.**

**"No hair? What IS he talking about?" asked Kagura. Everyone else was just picturing it in their minds and suddenly they all burst into laughter except Shippo, Rin and Kagura. Kagura started to cry.**

**"I don't see what's so funny!" said Shippo.**

**"Wanna colour?" asked Rin. Shippo nodded and they both coloured pictures. Shippo drew a wonderful picture of Kagura with no hair. They both laughed. If I MUST say so.. I thought his drawing was good! "Wow! Great picture!" Shippo smiled in return.**

**Kagura fell to her knees crying even more. "Should I just shave my head? What would be the difference? NOTHING!" Kagura sobbed even more.**

**Kanna was sitting on the floor being very bored. She then stood up and looked around Naraku's castle. She looked in Kagura's room and found make-up. She put some on and looked in the mirror. It looked very good on her. She found a dress that was good arm length but very long that was Kagura's. She put it on and was impressed on how she looked so she kept it on. **

**She then went to Naraku's room. She searched through everything and found nothing of interest. She was going to leave the room until she found a loose floorboard. She lifted it and to her surprise she found a whole stash of stuffed animals! A wolf, a dog, a priestess, a monk, a demon slayer, a cat, and a fox. Surprising?**

**"Oh my god…." She took them out and started to play with the new found toys. After about an hour she got hungry. She made herself some leftover soup and had a tea party with the stuffed animals, talking to them about everything. Little did she know that the stuffed animals were a little bit odd. She placed the tea cup on the dog's mouth and made him drink the "tea." It accidentally pushed the dog over on the ground.**

**Inuyasha was pushed onto the ground and pulled back straight up without any help or anyone touching him.**

**"Oh dear… I'm so hungry!" It was getting to be dark outside and the sun was setting. Kanna walked into the kitchen and on her way she accidentally pushed over all the dolls.**

**Shippo was pushed to the ground followed by Sango slightly on top of Miroku and Kagome and Inuyasha beside each other.**

**"What is going on?" asked Kouga.**

**"I have no idea!" replied Rin as she helped Shippo up.**

**Inuyasha helped up Kagome but then Kouga pushed away Inuyasha and took his place in helping her up.**

**"Thank you Inuyasha." Kouga just stared at Kagome. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Kouga. Suddenly a slapping sound came out of nowhere. "Sango, that's very loud…" said Kagome.**

**_"My ears!!!!" _Inuyasha covered his ears.**

**"Whatever. Let's continue with this "so called game."" Said Sesshomaru.**

**"OH NO! MY DOLLS!"**

**A/N: The end of the chapter! Sorry it's so short and sorry for the cliff. Im REALLY sorry that it took me so long to update. Like really, I have NO ideas for truth or dares and I need some! Please send reviews. If I don't get them then I don't put up the next chapter! Yes I'm stubborn but I really hate not getting reviews because it makes me feel that my story is getting dull! Please send reviews. **


	11. Love and Maybe Old Friends?

**A/N: Im sooo sorry for not updating soon. I've been so caught up with school. Okay I had a geo project, music project and English! My MST teacher has been away for 2 weeks so we've had different supply teachers and all we do is paperwork! So boring.. Oh and I didn't write earlier too because I was waiting for reviews, but weird enough they didn't come in email! Thanks for the reviews! Im just gonna answer some reviews.**

**Inugirl07 sent in: Naraku can choose his human night, he tells InuYasha and Miroku after absorbing Mouso, Onigumo, whatever his name is, I think. He reconstructs his body, making himself stronger and getting rid of what doesn't work out. In case you wanted to know.**

**Reply: Yeah, I know sorry! I wrote it before I saw that episode! **

**Inuyasharoxmysox4eva sent in: GREAT STORY! And did you know that Sesshomaru (sp?) wears the same eye shadow as Sango on the show?lol**

**Reply: No I did NOT know that, thanks for sharing that! That's so cool. I have a little idea… Thanks Okay on with the story!!! **

**Inuyasha burst out laughing. "Dolls? HAHAHA!" He swung his arm around Kouga. Kouga did not notice because he too was laughing. Kagura too was laughing, she could not believe her ears! Naraku was blushing, and looking the other way.**

**"I like dolls." Rin smiled as she kept drawing portraits of Shippo while he drew portraits of Rin. Shippos drawing was obviously better than Rins but she was pretty good too! Sesshomaru was not laughing either but looking at his doll in his bag that Rin carried.**

**"Okay, guys its not that funny!"**

**"No Kagome… It sorta is… Imagine Naraku with dolls!" Sango just burst into laughter aswell.**

**"THEY ARE NOT THAT KIND OF DOLLS!"**

**"Well Naraku, what kind of doll is it?" asked Miroku, wiping a tear from his eye.**

**"A VOODOO DOLL?!" Kouga burst out laughing.**

**"Yeah…"**

**"Naraku, you're saying their voodoo dolls? So that explains Inuyasha falling…" said Kagome.**

**"How come I've never seen these before?" Everyone stopped laughing just looking at Kagura.**

**"Because their hidden…"**

**"Okay, its not funny at all! All people have to have dolls at one point in their lives! Even you Inuyasha! Lets just continue the game," suggested Sesshomaru. Inuyasha gave him a glare.**

**"Okay… Naraku truth or dare?" asked Miroku.**

**"It better not be about my dolls or ELSE!" roared Naraku. Miroku instantly shook his head no. "Okay, truth." **

**"What made you become evil?" asked Miroku.**

**"N-nothing…."**

**Sesshomaru held the human form of Naraku into the air, about to punch him with his poison claws. "You're ruining the game!"**

**"O-okay… Why did I choose tonight to become human!" Naraku sighed. "Okay… Well when I was a kid others kids picked on me. They laughed at me. Ever since I was a kid my father made me wear a robe and there was no pants. It was a skirt. All the kids called me "SKIRT BOY" It was NOT funny. So eventually I thought I would get revenge. I only had one friend. I forget his name…"**

**Inuyasha just stared. "What the- You're skirt boy? AHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed, banging his head on the barrier.**

**"Skirt boy! HAHAHAHA! Miroku is wearing a skirt! SKIRT BOY!" Kouga laughed at Miroku.**

**"Sit Boy!" The spell instantly pushed Inuyasha to the ground. Eventually Inuyasha got back up. "What are you so mad about?"**

**Naraku just remembered the same thing that Inuyasha was just thinking. "Never mind! Okay Kouga truth or dare?"**

**"TELL ME!" said Kagome.**

**"I wanna know too!" yelled Sango. Miroku was joining in, looking like a girl too.**

**"Dare."**

**"Wait… Kouga, you're wearing a skirt too! MINI SKIRT BOY! HAHHA!" said Miroku.**

**"I dare you to tell us why you are wearing a skirt."**

**"That's not a good dare!" Everyone gave him a bad look except for Kagome who was still bugging Inuyasha. "Okay, it's not really a skirt. It skorts! See its shorts underneath! HEHE! It's the newest fashion trend!" Kouga walked like a model on a walkway. Inuyasha laughed.**

**"INUYASHA TELL ME!!!!"**

**"No Kagome."**

**"Kagome, truth or dare?"**

**"Huh? Okay Kouga.. I pick truth." Kagome looks really stupid here.**

**"Kagome, do you have boyfriends? How many? What are their names?"**

**Kagome looked at Inuyasha and blushed. "None." Inuyasha's jaw dropped.**

**"What about… oh I think his name is Ho-Bo," said Miroku.**

**"This is so boring…" said Sesshomaru. He decided to look at Shippo's and Rin's drawings.**

**"Its HOJO! And hes NOT my boyfriend. He just really really really really really really likes me. He's sort of stupid too…"**

**"Hojo? That sounds familiar…" said Kagura.**

**"Yeah! It's that guy who had the selestial scarf!" Inuyasha Movie 2 said Inuyasha.**

**"Inuyasha! TELL ME WHY YOU WERE BANGING YOUR HEAD!!!" cried Kagome.**

**Kouga looked as if he was going to cry. "Why… I love you KAGOME!" **

**"Oh my god! How dare you Kouga! You stupid fool! I loved you, ho can you love a stupid human?" called a girl that only Kouga knew.**

**"A-yame...?"**

**A/N: Okay its stopping there! I need new ideas for dares and truths! I have a few and thanks for the reviews! I used some see? Thanks! Sorry for not updating sooner! I'll try to get in another chapter this weekend!**


	12. Surprises

**A/N: I think Im going to cry… 10 that's right, 10! People who reviewed did NOT add my to any favourites or author's alert!  Im so sad… Lol Anyways… Heres the next chapter.**

**"Sit Boy!" came a girly voice that was definitely not Kagome's voice. A little straw doll in a uniform that looked like Kagomes was standing and now beside another doll in a red kimono.**

**"Why did you do that for?" said the "Inuyasha" doll that got up and glared at the "Kagome". **

**Kaede sighed. "Gosh… When are they coming back? They've been gone for the longest time!" Kaede put the dolls away and started to knit a boa like Sesshomaru's.**

**Back With the Inu-Gang:**

**"You stupid mutt! How DARE you steal Kagome away from me? SHE'S MINE!" Kouga ran to Inuyasha trying to hit him.**

**"You are a stupid flea-bag that never shuts up! I thought you loved Ayame!" Inuyasha ran into Kouga who almost fell ontop of Shippo, which caused Shippo to fall ontop of Rin. They both bonked heads together. Kouga quickly caught his balance but fell ontop of Inuyasha.**

**"You stupid wolf! How dare you hurt Rin! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" roared Sesshomaru as he gave Kouga an evil glare.**

**"Kouga! I can't believe you! You love that human girl?" Ayame started to cry and fainted. She too, fell into the barrier. Kouga turned around and went to help her up.**

**"Shippo!!! Are you okay?" Kagome ran over to Shippo and Rin and neither responded. They both got up and started to act weirdly. Shippo was a dog and Rin was a cat. They started to chase each other.**

**"YOU STUPID WOLF! YOU MADE RIN GO CRAZY!" Sesshomaru had his fists clenched together and got ready to hit Kouga with his claws.**

**"Hmm… I didn't know you cared so much for humans…" commented Naraku. Sesshomaru stopped and turned around. He was obviously blushing.**

**Ayame woke up and started to hug Kouga. "I was so scared. You were gone for the longest time and I followed your scent to here only to find that you loved a human!" Ayame started to cry. Kouga did not reply but just hugged Ayame.**

**"Well… Ayame just join the game I suppose," suggested Sango.**

**"What game…?"**

**"Truth or dare," replied Miroku.**

**"How do you play that?"**

**"Well someone asks another person truth or dare. If they pick Truth, that someone ask them a question and they answer truthfully. You should normally ask questions that you don't know the answer too. If they choose dare, then you dare them to do something that they won't normally do such as doing a dance or singing; and they HAVE to do it. Well, maybe with some exceptions. The person, who does the dare or answers the truth question, gets to ask another person. So.. do you want to play?" explained Kagura. "I just love this game!" Kagura started to go insane and started to act all girly-girlish.**

**"Sure… It sounds fun!" said Ayame.**

**"Wait.. But before we continue, Inuyasha why were you so freaked out that Naraku was skirt boy?" asked Miroku.**

**"Uhmm.. Well Ugh… You see… We were sort of.. Um.. Naraku, you explain!" said Inuyasha quickly. Naraku gave him a glare.**

**"Okay, Ayame truth or dare?" asked Kagome.**

**"Stop! I wanna know!!" Sango just knocked him on the head with her boomerang.**

**"Miroku, just forget about it," said Sango.**

**"Uhm.. Dare."**

**"I dare you to kiss Kouga… On the cheek," said Kagome.**

**"Sure!" Ayame was please and gave Kouga a kiss on the cheek. Kouga started to blush. Everyone started to laugh at Kouga's blushing except Ayame, Shippo and Rin. Ayame started to hug him, Shippo "woofed" louder and Rin "meowed" louder.**

**Back With Kanna:**

**Kanna put all the stuffed toys back under the floorboard. "Where are Naraku and Kagura? They have been gone for a long time!" Kanna looked into her mirror only to see Naraku and Kagura laughing with the Inuyasha Gang. "Oh my gosh… What kind of crazed up world is this? AHHH!" The piercing scream ran through the castle and a large crash was heard. Kanna had dropped her mirror on the floor and it shattered into hundreds of pieces. Don't worry! She has more mirrors**

**Kanna ran out of the castle and yelled really loud, but no one else heard. "This can't be happening. Inuyasha and Naraku laughing… Together? Could they have been friends for a long time? Or what?" Kanna finally fainted at the brain cramp that she had. It was too much for her.**

**With Totosai:**

**"Ahhhh… Bath's are so refreshing, but are so much work. I need Inuyasha back here again. But I don't think he'll fall for it again," Totosai sighed and then chopped more wood.**

**"Totosai! Totosai! Where's Inuyasha? I can't find him!" screamed the little flea; Myoga.**

**"As a matter of fact I was just thinking about him. I have no idea. I want a nice bath…"**

**"Now is not the time to think about baths! I can't find his scent anywhere!" exclaimed Myoga.**

**"Why should I care?"**

**With The Inu-Gang:**

**"Man, I've NEVER seen Kouga blush!" Inuyasha laughed so hard.**

**"Meow.."**

**"WOOOF WOOF!"**

**Everyone just laughed until a familiar voice was heard. "Quit your laughing and stop the game right now!"**

**A/N: Wow okay, It's sorta short but Im not getting a lot of reviews and I need many more ideas that are funny and aren't that obvious! Thanks and sorry for the cliff **


	13. The Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Im just going to answer a few reviews! Thanks for all of them!**

**Kira: Thats cute and adorable I like it so can I print it so my friends can read it.**

**anyways make sango dare kouga to kiss kagome and have inu yasha preety much kill**

**him.**

**Reply: Go ahead and print it! When Im done Im probably going to do that so my friends can read it! I think this story is more successful than my last.**

**Domini: hahahahahahaha...are you insane at all? oh well please finish the story!**

**Reply: I so wish I was insane too It would be so cool.. But unfortunately Im not! Oh well!**

**i dont have a name: I like your story and marked it as a fav. SO does Kanna jion soon. Oh and mabye**

**sess could go insaine and fall in love with Kagrua.**

**Reply: Yeah, I've always thought that Sesshomaru and Kagura made a good couple.. Maybe they could have secret crushes.. OOH! Thanks for the idea! Does Hearts Oh well! On with the story!**

**WARNING: I SUGGEST, IF YOU ARE A KIKYO LOVER PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE READING, BUT IF YOU ARE A KIKYO HATER DO CONTINUE!**

**"K-k-Kikyo..?" said Inuyasha as he went closer to the end of the barrier.**

**"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha, there you go again! You go off and just fall apart right infront of Kikyo. You wanna know what? I give up on you! You can just go with Kikyo for all I care!" Kagome turned to her best friend, Sango and started to cry.**

**"K-Kagome…? Im sorry… Im not going with Kikyo."**

**"You stupid fool! Why can't you see that you belong with me! That stupid reincarnation is nothing like me!" yelled Kikyo.**

**"I know.. That's why I hate you. You have a cruel heart and Kagome's is pure. She's better than you."**

**"Wow.. Inuyasha finally spoke the truth!" said Miroku.**

**"I guess… Kagome and that mutt are meant to be.. But I still long for Kagome but most of me longs for you Ayame," Kouga gave Ayame a hug and she replied with a big smile.**

**"Better than me? Oh so that's how it is? If she's gone than I'm your only choice! So she will HAVE to go!" Kikyo got out her arrow and got ready to fire. "Die you stupid reincarnation!" Kikyo shot the arrow at Kagome. A blue light surrounded the arrow but soon there was a white light that suddenly appeared. As soon as it disappeared, the arrow that Kikyo shot was heading straight back at her. "Ho-how?"**

**Kanna had appeared just in time and her mirror shot the arrow back at Kikyo. "Huh…?" said Kanna. She shrugged her shoulders and went to Naraku. "HOW DARE YOU! You're laughing with your sworn enemy! Having fun?" Kanna slapped him on the face. She went to go sit beside Kagura. Naraku's mouth was open.**

**"Do you DARE-" started Naraku.**

**"AHHHH! HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?" Kikyo was on the ground with her arrow in her chest. "Ah…" Kikyo started to fall as her clay body was falling apart, piece-by-piece.**

**"K-Kik.. No! You are no longer part of my life! I do not care for you! I am now on, staying with Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo. Kagome was behind Inuyasha, VERY scared.**

**"Inuyasha… You dare betray me and go with my reincarnation?" Kikyo screamed.**

**"She never did use Kagome's name ever," thought Miroku out loud.**

**"HER NAME IS KAGOME!" Sango yelled as she stepped on the pieces of clay that fell off.**

**"F-Fine… Kagome, take care of Inuyasha but do know that you must choose between your world and this!" Kikyo was brushed off by the wind and her soul and others lifted into the air and moved away.**

**Kagome looked as if she was about to cry. "I know I will have to choose worlds, but which one? Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo are here but my family is in my era.. What am I to do?" Kagome said under her breath.**

**"Choose when we get there… Don't worry now," Inuyasha gave her a hug.**

**"What do you mean by "YOUR WORLD"?" asked Kouga.**

**"Im Confused…" said Ayame.**

**"Are you not of this world?" questioned Naraku. Kanna just sat there thinking but had a blank face on.**

**"No.. I live on earth," started Kagome.**

**_"This girl… Can she travel through time?"_ thought Sesshomaru. _"She lives on earth and yet she lives in her world… I wonder."_**

**"TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" Kagura's brain was cramped and felt like it was going to explode. "AHHH!" Kagura fell down to the ground and fell unconscious. **

**"What are we going to do?" asked Sango.**

**Miroku checked for a pulse. "She's still alive…" Shippo and Rin curled up beside Kagura.**

**"Lets play more truth or dare!" suggested Ayame.**

**"Sure," replied Kouga. "It's my turn.. Kagome, truth or dare?"**

**"Truth."**

**"What did you mean by not of this world?" asked Kouga.**

**Sesshomaru sat beside Naraku. "I bet you ten pieces of gold that she can travel through time!" whispered Sesshomaru.**

**"Deal…"**

**Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Then Miroku and Sango. _"What should I say…?"_ "Well.. What I meant was… Uhm…"**

**A/N: Yipeee! Another chappy done. I need more suggestions. I get a lot of email but that's new chapters! I need reviews with ideas! '**


	14. Stupid!

**A/N: Answering More Reviews! Thanks for sending! Im sorry for not updating sooner! I just am so caught up with homework **

**Adora Bell Dearheart: How does InuYasha know that Naraku was skirt boy! I want top know!**

**-Kat**

**Reply: Oooh you'll find out soon! When you sent me this review, you gave me an idea for this chapter! Thanks!**

**Ginny-Hates-Them: Thanx 4 udating! U rock(i'm sure you've been asked this b4, but) wat r u smoking & can i have sum?ur on all my lists! Again!**

**Reply: Sorry, I am not smoking anything! Maybe I just have too much sugar… Although I don't. Maybe it's the people around me that influence me! **

**"I meant my world as in my land…" finished Kagome.**

**"Phew that was close!" whispered Sango to Kagome.**

**"I know.."**

**"You owe me 10 pieces of gold!" yelled Naraku. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and handed him 10 pieces of gold.**

**At Night…**

**"Inuyasha, wake up NOW!" yelled a voice. Inuyasha rolled over and was still asleep.**

**"SIT!" said Kagome in her sleep. That got Inuyasha awake.**

**"Thanks Kagome. Okay, Inuyasha… How did you know I was skirt boy." Inuyasha's eyes opened to see Naraku talking to him.**

**"Well.. when I was a kid and other kids were bothering me, they also picked on a boy named Oni who wore a skirt," moaned Inuyasha.**

**"Oni… I remember that… And kids picked on you…?" _"Could he be Little Inu-dog…?"_ "What did the kids call you?"**

**"Other than half breed, it was Inu-dog. I hate that name!" Inuyasha growled.**

**"Kagura.. I love your eye shadow.. Where'd you get it?" came a voice that was Sesshomaru's. He was talking in his sleep. Sesshomaru then rolled over onto his stomach. Inuyasha and Naraku were just staring at him.**

**"Okay… Anyways, who did you say you where?"**

**"Inu-dog…" repeated Inuyasha.**

**Naraku just glared at Inuyasha. "Are you kidding me? I used to be best friends with an Inu-dog. Is it just a coincidence..? Or really…? Where you my best friend!"**

**Inuyasha felt stupid. How could he have not known? Maybe because Naraku was half-demon now. "Okay, Maybe you were my friend, but that was the past! I will not forget what you did to me!" roared Inuyasha. "You got me pinned to a STUPID tree for FIFTY whole stinking years and I missed out on all the fun! The tree became my best friend!"**

**"Sesshomaru, I love your fluffy boa. Give me one…" said Kagura in her sleep.**

**"They definitely have a crush on each other." Inuyasha nodded in reply. "Let's get some sleep."**

**In The Morning: **

**"So, um… Who's turn is it to ask someone?" asked Miroku.**

**"It's Kagome's stupid!" said Inuyasha.**

**"Don't be so rude." Replied Sango.**

**"Thank you my dear Sango! She's sticking up for me!" Miroku went to go hug Sango but she left her hand out to stop his head coming any closer for a hug or a kiss.**

**"Save it!" Sango said annoyed.**

**"For later…? WOW SANGO!" Miroku said cheerfully.**

**"NO! For yourself! Leave me alone," Sango turned around so nobody could see herself blush.**

**"Okay.. I don't want to play this stupid game today." Said Sesshomaru.**

**"I agree." Everyone stared at Naraku. "Let's do something else." They all played with Kagome's deck of cards for almost the rest of the day.**

**During The Night:**

**"Inuyasha… Wake up!" yelled a voice. Inuyasha was so tired he didn't even hear. "Inuyasha, don't make me do this!" He got out his sword and slashed him in half.**

**"NOO! IM DYING! I cannot die yet." Inuyasha froze and woke up. His body was okay and he was feeling fine. He then saw Sesshomaru put away his Tensaiga. "Oh, it's just you. What do you want?"**

**"You have been in love before right…?"**

**Inuyasha was surprised. His OLDER brother coming to HIM for ADVICE? Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. "You asking me for advice!"**

**"Well of course! You ARE in love with that human girl right?"**

**Inuyasha blushed. "Yes…"**

**"So help me! How am I supposed to tell her!"**

**"Lemme guess, Kagura?"**

**"How-DID-YOU-KNOW?"**

**Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You talk in your sleep. Oh yeah, you also drool too!" He laughed a bit. "Okay, well just tell her and if she feels the same way, I guess you could get married."**

"**What about Rin? And that girl with the mirror?"**

"**Who Kanna? You guys could adopt them as children!" Inuyasha still couldn't believe that he was giving advice to his older brother.**

"**Thanks Inuyasha.. That really means a lot!" Sesshomaru laid back down and went to sleep. **

**In The Morning:**

**"Okay, let's play truth or dare again," suggested Ayame. Kouga nodded in agreement.**

**"Sure.." said the rest.**

**"Wait a minute…" started Kagome.**

**"What is it now?" asked Inuyasha.**

**"Don't me so rude!" reminded Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.**

**"Okay, anyways… Inuyasha have you tried to use the Red Tetsusaiga?" asked Kagome.**

**"How COULD I be so stupid? Why didn't I try that first? AGH!" Inuyasha was so frustrated. He unsheathed his Tetsusaiga and it became red. He swung his sword at the barrier.**

**There came a laugh. "What ARE you doing?"**

**A/N: Im sorry for leaving the cliffy! Too much homework. Okay, there's only going to be about one more chapter to this story. Any ideas for stuff? AND ANY IDEAS FOR MY NEXT STORY?**

**P.S Most of these ideas are dreams S Weird huh?**


	15. Free at last! Last Chapter

**A/N: Hello there again! This is the last chapter  I need some ideas for my next story! Thanks. Heres some replies:**

**Dora Bell Dearheart: The secret of 'Skirt boy' and now Inu-dog have been unveiled. It's col.**

**-Kat**

**PS. Do you mond if I use skirt-boy as an insult. I thought that I should ask you first since you did make it up.**

**Reply: Uhm.. Sure. If its an insult against me, of course not! But like in your own story or against Miroku/Naraku go ahead!  **

**KittyEars: ok listen you use Kirara instead of Kilala! Sorry but it is a big pet peeve you**

**are not the only one so dont feel bad...ok though i love your story continue it**

**please! I was laughing for days! transforms like Kilala flys away**

**meow meow, I feel much better now...**

**KittyEars**

**Reply: Actually it IS spelt Kirara! People pronounce it as Kilala, but it really is Kirara. Go check http: **

**Okay, On with the story: P.S Please don't think this is corny! It was a dream OK?**

**There came a laugh. "What ARE you doing?"**

**"Who said that?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around. The others were also frightened, looking for a glimpse of another person.**

**"Up here!"**

**Kagome looked up. She didn't see anything. "I don't see anything or anybody."**

**"Me too.. Who or WHAT are you?" asked Inuyasha**

**"You cannot see me, you can only hear me. You cannot destroy me unless you know the secret. You passed through me and I've been trying not to laugh because you have been and idiot and no figured out how to get out!" There came another laugh.**

**"Is it… the barrier?" asked Miroku.**

**"Clever one…" said the barrier.**

**"I see, so the barrier IS a youkai…" said Sango. YoukaiDemon**

**"Another smart one. You are too foolish to know that the power of wind and a priestess is needed! Hahaha!"**

**"Wind… That would mean the windscar!" shouted Kouga.**

**"Priestess… Kikyo..?" asked Naraku.**

**"No stupid! Kagome!" replied Inuyasha rudely.**

**"So, the windscar and an arrow?" questioned Kagura.**

**"Oops.. IM SUCH AN IDIOT! Why do I HAVE to have a big mouth? Why can't I just keep it shut?" roared the barrier.**

**"Kagome get ready. Everyone stand back!" Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga at the barrier and golden ribbons surrounded the sword. Bright flashes of light where mixed in the an arrow with a blue ora. **

**BAM! The barrier had a hole in it. Crack.. Crack.. It cracked and shattered. "Is everyone okay?" asked Inuyasha.**

**"Of course," replied Sesshomaru.**

**"Wait.. One last dare and it's my turn. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru and went to go whisper something to him. "I dare you to propose to Kagura." Inuyasha smiled as he backed away from the demons ear.**

**Sesshomaru looked puzzled. "Anything wrong with it Sesshomaru?" asked Kagura. He shook his head no. "Okay then, do it."**

**"B-But…." **

**"Too bad… Right now!" Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru towards Kagura.**

**"Fine.."**

**"Hey, what are you two talking about?" asked Kagome as she peeped into the conversation.**

**"Nothing!" said Inuyasha. **

**"Uhm.. Kagura…" started Sesshomaru. He was now blushing. Oh what a sight!**

**"Yeh?"**

**"Uhm… Can.. you uhm…"**

**"Stop uhming and get on with it!" yelled Miroku.**

**"Oooh, I wonder what it is!" exclaimed Kagome.**

**"He wants to know if you will marry him!" shouted Inuyasha. Sesshomaru sent him a glare and blushed even more.**

**Kagura blushed too.. "Uhm.. What about Kanna and Rin?"**

**"A-a-adopt….."**

**"I see… N-"**

**"I knew it! She was gonna say no!"**

**"No.. I was going to say, Now that I know the way you feel… We CAN get married!" Kagura smiled and kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek.**

**"A wedding! A wedding! Theres gonna be a wedding!" chanted Rin and Kanna.**

**"OOOH, Im so excited!" shouted Ayame into Kouga's arms.**

**"Oh my gosh! This is going to be so much fun!" shouted Kagome.**

**"Sango, will you marry me?" asked Miroku. SLAPPP! Red mark across his face. "Well.. I thought.."**

**"No thinking!"**

**Everything was cheerful and so much fun. They were all cheering and Kanna and Rin were so happy that they would be sisters. **

**"K-A-G-O-M-E!"**

**"She's been out for 5 days! When will she wake up!"**

**"Come on Kagome wake up!"**

**"Feh…"**

**"She should have been out for 10 days, but the medicine I gave her should make her wake up now…"**

**Kagome opened her eyes to see Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede all looking at her. Inuyasha sprung from the ground and checked to see if she was okay. "Are you okay Kagome?"**

**"Yeah.. That was the WEIRDEST dream I have EVER had in my whole life!"**

**"What was your dream about Kagome?" asked Sango.**

**"Well…." As Kagome told the whole story, word for word it all seemed to weird to be real. But when the part about skirt-boy came up, Inuyasha was surprised. There really was a skirt-boy… Now isn't that a bit odd?**

**A/N: Yeah okay, that was kind of silly! Anyways.. Send your reviews and please give me an idea for my next story! I was thinking maybe about there being a demon that attacks them and tries to steal Kagome away and makes Inuyasha really jealous. This demon is one of Naraku's and puts Inuyasha into a deep sleep and takes Kagome away. There is an affect to this deep sleep. And it is; mind reading. So, how's that idea?**


End file.
